


Blank Stare

by MaybeThereMaybeNot



Series: Maybe's 2020 Whumptober [7]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dissociation, Gen, Identity Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeThereMaybeNot/pseuds/MaybeThereMaybeNot
Summary: No 7. I’VE GOT YOUSupport | Carrying | Enemy to Caretaker
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf & Caleb Widogast
Series: Maybe's 2020 Whumptober [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947532
Kudos: 32
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Blank Stare

A man stares blankly off into the distance. The magical fire still eats at the undead man’s clothes. He smells burning flesh and hears the phantom screams of his parents. Vaguely he can register someone snapping at him, calling the name Caleb. But that wasn’t his name. It was Bren. Or, was it? Maybe he is Caleb. Who knows? His mind is shattered, pieces laying scattered in front of his old home. But they were traitors. To the Empire. But they were also his parents.

Someone puts a hand on his shoulder, and he can’t help but flinch. The hand attempts to guide him, trailing behind a group of strangers. Are they traitors? Is he a traitor? Does it even matter? He fights this battle inside his mind, but blankly trails behind the group. It could be hours; it could be minutes.

Slowly, he comes back to himself. He’s Caleb Widogast. He’s with the Mighty Nein. He killed his parents over a decade ago. Nott is gripping his hand. Mollymauk has a hand at the back of his neck, guiding him along. There’s a rock on the road, and Caleb finds himself tripping over it.

“Easy, Mr. Caleb,” Mollymauk gently says.

He mumbles out an “Es tut mir Leid.”

He’s shattered, but the Mighty Nein can help hold the pieces together.

**Author's Note:**

> [Main Tumblr](https://maybetheremaybenot.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Photography Tumblr](https://maybetherephotos.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Poetry Tumblr](https://maybetherewriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
